


Crenny- Maybe he's not so bad...

by maskedandhoodedproxy



Category: South Park
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parents, Abusive Past, Abusive Relationships, Blood, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Craig Tucker Needs a Hug, Crenny, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fighting, Fingering, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Injury, Jealousy, Kenny needs a hug, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Neck Kissing, Nipple Piercings, Prostate Massage, Public Display of Affection, Rough Kissing, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Stalking, Tongue Piercings, Yaoi, abusive, past tweek tweek/craig tucker, psycho tweek tweek, psychopath tweek, south park - Freeform, tweek isn't good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskedandhoodedproxy/pseuds/maskedandhoodedproxy
Summary: Tweets kinda psychoCraig is a poor boi with his heart for kennyAnd Kenny? Well Kenny is a princess





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> just a roleplay i did ages ago

Kenny pursed his lips as he tightened the strings of his parka shifting in his seat beside Cartman, a soft sigh slipping past his chapped lips as he read what was on the board, projects huh? And they didn't get to pick who they'd be doing them with? Oh joy..... he shifted and rested his head in his hand as he peers around the class, he wondered who he'd be stuck with.... maybe he'd be lucky and be with Kyle or even butters.....

Craig hadn't particularly been paying attention to what was written on the board, far too occupied with flicking small wads of paper at Cartman from his spot just behind to the left of the large male. Smirking as a few of them got their target and got stuck in the folds of skin, gross... so far the brunette hadn't noticed and next to him Tweek, he couldn't help his shudder at the mention of his name. He had shouted and twitched, growling about something as he smacked him on the shoulder as he spoke about how Craig could get into trouble if he were to get caught however he really couldn't care less. That was until Mr.Garison had called out his name, his back straightening as he sat to attention quickly. "Craig Tucker you will be working with.... Kenny McCormick" which lead to the noirette paling and slowly turning his head to look over at Kenny with a glare.... great....just great.. he was going to be stuck working with someone from Cartman's group...

Kenny blinks slightly and looks over at Craig almost shrinking down in his seat as he caught the glare he was reiceiving, oh dear.... he pursed his lips from behind his hood and slumped down in his seat, he knew this wasn't going to end well... he'd been in many fights with the other male. He simply bit his lip and looked over at the rest of his friends who had a pitying look in their eyes "ugh" he managed out as they moved away to their own groups.

The taller male sneered and slammed his hands on the desk, standing briskly enough to startle Tweek into falling to the floor. He pouted, slowly wondering over to Kenny's table and plonking himself down opposite the blonde with a loud huff, glaring over at Kenny and Cartman, blanking Stan and Kyle as they moved away.

Kenny swallows and offered a simple slightly nervous wave as he watched all his friends move away, well Craig was still glaring...he noticed as he turned to face him, he didn't even know where to begin with speaking to the male"...uh-...hey" he managed out nervously and gave a slight wave to the male in front of him and shifted as Craig's lips twitched in response to Kenny's half muffled words.

Craig contemplated his response, opening his mouth to say something before deciding against it, simply loosening his glare and offering a tight lipped smile and grunted "hi" accompanied with a stiff wave of his own. While Kenny grinned beneath his parka that he had been growing into over the past few years, nodding at Craig before turning to their teacher as he was handed a slip of paper from him, placing the slip on the table between them both he slowly read over it ' life after death' and couldn't help the shudder than made its way through his body, swallowing thickly as his memories flooded his mind... blinking over at Craig as he was, surprisingly the first to speak.

" it's a bit controversial" Craig uttered, lips pulling back into a grim frown " Don't really like talking about it, my family are christian, i'm not" he grumbled, tugging on the tassels of his hat awkwardly. He glanced over at Kenny again, he'd never really seen the boy so close before, and now he could see why he was popular with the girls....and boys. Craig blushed lightly, looking back down at the paper, he didn't even know Kenny... but that didn't mean he couldn't admit that Kenny had a pretty face.

Kenny shrugged his shoulders " i agree.... but we'll manage it can't be that bad..." he murmurs " i feel like this isn't going to end well in many other groups though.... though i can't wait to see what Eric comes up with" he uttered knowing it's going to be bad... a snicker leaving his lips as he fanned his face slightly " its too warm in this damn school.. i'm going to suffocate" he murmurs more to himself at the end than to Craig and simply unzipped his parka and flipped the hood down before sliding it down his arms and laying it on the back of his chair as he let out a sigh of relief, he honestly wouldn't be surprised if he did suffocate in his parka.

The taller of the two felt his face flush as he watched the parka slide down the blondes pale arms, drawing his attention to the slight muscle tone under his skin.... a tribute to his manic and physical lifestyle. He tried to ignore how the other boy's messy blonde hair fell about his face in choppy loose curls, Craig huffed deciding that Kenny was definitely more attractive than Tweek... and that he possibly had a thing for blondes.... " to be honest" he grumbled side eyeing Kenny in a nonchalant manor " i don't really give a shit about what fatass and whatever poor fucker who gets stuck with him come up with"

Kenny held his hands over his mouth as a bark of laughter slipped past his lips, a habit he did to hide and try muffle himself, his shoulders giving a shake as he hunched over slightly to hide himself from Craig's intense gaze " yeah...yeah" he managed out through deep breaths while a small smirk graced the noirettes lips at the huffed laughter, amused by the way Kenny had tried to muffle himself and the soft sounds bubbling in his throat " what's so funny, McCormick?" he leered raising an eyebrow at the blonde.

The blonde boy squeaked lightly and snorted into his hand as he desperately shook his head " nothing nothing!" almost yelping as he heard Cartman's voice practically screaming at him to shut up, a pout slipping across his face as he muttered lowly enough for Craig to hear him but not Eric "asshole" before looking t Craig through his eyelashes "nothing important". Craig slowly took in the blondes reactions curiously " well we can agree on that... Cartman's a fat piece of shit" he crooned, bristling slightly as he tilted his nose up in what could only be described as aloof disgust and a sense of superiority over the person of their current conversation topic.

Kenny grins, leaning over the table slightly more " yeah, pretty good description" he hums shifting in his seat as he then playfully spoke " didn't know you could be sopoetic, Tucker" he flicks his tongue over his lips playfully watching as Craig blinked rapidly at his flirtatious actions, cute~

Craig blushed , quickly schooling his expression back to its normal grim frown, "whatever McCormick.... poetry's for fags..." he grumbles, hoping to hide his flustered nature behind bigoted slurs and his usual snide remarks. Watching as Kenny laughed and shrugged his thin shoulders " i think poetry's nice" the blonde began sinking in his chair with a soft sigh slipping past his lips " a sweet way of expressing feelings through words" he grinned " though i completely suck at poetry" he stuck his tongue out playfully at Craig in a friendly manor.

The taller huffed through his nose, fiddling with the tassels on his hat, before another smirk tugged at his features as he grabbed a spare sheet of paper, eyes trained on Cartman as he tore small chunks of paper off and rolled them into balls. Once he has a small pile he aimed for the chubby male and flicked the ball, sniggering as it got stuck in his hair. Kenny tilted his head entertained and curious as he watched Craig settling up for his 'battle' of sorts, curiously eyeing him and almost choking as he saw the destination, covering his mouth with a snort aa he ducked his head down "pfft"

Glancing at Kenny, Craig stifles a laugh, flicking another piece which hit Cartman on the ear, causing him to spin around in his chair with a confused, angry look on his face. "AY! who did that?!" the brunette snapped, drawing everyone's attention to him. Craig simply straightened himself up and made it look like he was busy with reading their assignment, effectively dodging the blame while his eyes watched how Kenny held his breath, which was shown by his pink cheeks. The blondes head ducked down to appear like he was doing the same, running his fingers through his messy locks and tugging lightly in an attempt to distract himself from falling back into laughter, his eyes straying to Craig and once he noticed the other male looking at him he grinned brightly.

Craig met his gaze and he gives a quiet snort of laughter " i used to do it with drawing pins but i got given detention when Mr.Garison trod on one and found my stash beneath my desk" he whispered to the blonde, a malicious smirk tugging at the corner of his lips once he heard Kenny choke on air and almost fall out of his chair, placing a pale hand on the table " no way-that's- you're a riot oh my gosh" he choked once again as he tried to calm himself down, face tinting pinker from his laughter. The noirette snorted slightly " nah.... i just get bored... just trying to make things interesting" he grumbled, stretching slightly in his chair. " you wanna hang out at lunch?" he glanced at the blonde as he spoke, trying not to let the hope in his voice show.

Kenny blinks and his lips tipped upwards in a bright grin "sure~" he lent over slightly to try take in the males face, hopefully not making it too obvious he was checking him out grinning as he heard the noirettes next words " cool.. we can sneak out to a 7/11 or something... i don't feel like staying in school" Craig mused flicking another ball in Cartman's direction before wincing as it hit Kyle instead, which in turn caused him to jump in his seat.

Kenny hums at the offer, he doubted he could afford anything from the place but an option to get out of school? he was 100% down for that." sure" he shrugged his shoulders and hums before wincing as he saw the paper hit Kyle " oof, bad shot" he couldn't help the playful tease that left his lips

" shut up McCormick. i'd like to see you do better" Craig snapped, trying to seem as inconspicuous as possible, if Kyle figured him out then it would also lead to Cartman and that would lead to a whole heck of more trouble for Craig. The smaller male simply pursed his lips at the challenge " i'm sure i could, Tucker" he huffs and flicked out his tongue before accepting the piece of paper he was given and rolling it up " Cartman is going to kill me" he mutters to himself as he flicked the piece of paper, holding his breath as it took a direct hit to Eric's ear and peers up at Craig as he heard him sniggering as Cartman grew increasingly angry. "lucky shot" he whispers to the blonde and gave his shoulder a soft nudge " better not let him catch you flicking them though"

Kenny stuck his tongue out and playfully nudged him back content to be within the males person space " yeah he'd destroy me into next month" he spoke playfully watching as Craig's eyebrow raised. Craig revelled in the way they got along so easily, how Kenny just settles into a sort of ease no one ever had around him. " i'd like to see him try" the noirette seethed protectively before realising his mistake and covering it up with a quip " he's too fat to catch you". The smaller male laughs softly and once again covered his mouth with his hand to muffle it " im not as fast as i use to be...." he then offered a bright grin " though im sure Kyle would stop him anyway" he hummed out as he batted hie eyelashes playfully.

" you just need something to eat" Craig mused, knowing that Kennys health was less than perfect, he knew how the boy lived, he could kind of understand how it felt, he didn't particularly get much to eat either, but he had the money to buy his own food when he really needed it. " besides i'm sure even Timmy could out run Cartman and he's in a wheelchair". Kenny hummed in agreement and nodded " it is most likely" he blinks as the sound of the old bell went, simply looking at their teacher with a huff as he pulled his parka back on and zipped it up to cover himself watching as Craig stood up and swung his bag over his shoulder " coming for lunch?" the taller male queried as he glanced down at him. He was looking forward to having some new company, someone who was a little more interesting.

Kenny grinned and nodded " y yeah! yes! sure!"he stumbled slightly as he got up and walked straight to Craig much like an eager puppy with big bright eyes. The taller of the two struggled to contain a snort of amusement at the blondes excitement, " let's go then....quickly" he hustled Kenny out of the classroom and into the schoolyard, rushing them both towards the gates " i don't want Tweek to follow me out... i can't be asked to deal with him right now" he grumbles, keeping his head down as they left the school property and made their way towards their local 7/11. The blonde struggled to contain his laughter as he tried to keep up with him " okay okay" he hummed and did the same as they snuck out with ease, slowly scuffing his shoe as they walked together up the lane to the local store, his eyes brimming with excitement as he looks around.

Craig found it easier to relax the further they got away from the school and eventually he had slowed his pace and slumped his shoulders back into a lazy slouch " you got anything for lunch?" he asked as he held the door open for Kenny after taking a look around the store in case there was anyone who'd recognise them.... the coast was clear.


	2. CHAPTER 2

Kenny blinks and shook his head "i-uh- i don't really eat lunch often..." he spoke and shrugged his shoulders before grinning at Craig's actions " what a gentleman" he coos softly as the door was held open for him, content to walk in first with a smile while Craig had a flush dance upon his cheeks at the flirt, dipping his head to hide his embarrassment " sure...whatever... i'll buy you something" he grumbled marching off into the store to the refrigerated section to look for a sandwich " pick what you want... i'll get a meal deal or something". The blondes lips parted as he felt his heart warm at the offer " y-you really don't need to...." he stammers out as he swallows, trailing after Craig as his cheeks heated up to a rosy shade.

The noirette scoffed slightly, shooting the blonde an incredulous look " i didn't have lunch yesterday so i have a little extra allowance .... just pick something... grab a snack and a drink to go with it... it honestly isn't a big deal" he assured, picking out what he wanted before waiting for Kenny. Kenny bit his bottom lip but looks at the food on the shelves, picking up a simple bottle of coke and a sandwich after reading the ingredients- he wouldn't want to die on a day like this now would he? He looks over at Craig and gave a smile " thanks Craig" he hums, occasionally Cartman or Stan or Kyle would buy him some food, but that hadn't happened in a long time. Just the fact that he'd only began speaking to Craig after so long and he was already buying him something made him feel warm inside.

A quiet huff and an offhand shrug was all Craig gave as acknowledgement while he payed for their lunches " sure..... it's fine....no big deal" he shot back as they left the store, pausing to hold the door open for Kenny again watching as his smile brightened when the door was held open for him once again. Kenny felt his cheeks warm and smiled more, eyes sparking slightly with a dull flicker of life he really hadn't felt in a long time. " thanks~" he purrs out while waiting for Craig.

" No problem, M'lady" the taller joked, taking note of he bright shine in the others eyes, he could feel a blush creeping it's way back onto his cheeks as he stared at Kennys features. He shook his head, looking away and continuing to walk without any real ideas to where he was going while the blonde grins brighter at the joke, laughter bubbling from his lips as he walked with him, playfully bumping their hips together, practically glowing with happiness.

"so.." Craig began, trying to ignore the blondes obvious flirting " wanna eat at starks pond?" he asked, glancing over at the blonde and taking in his happy aura and letting it relax him... he was helping someone be happy...someone who actually was enjoying his company. Kenny blinks and nodded " anything is better than the prison we call a school" he murmurs and hums as he blinks up at him while the noirette hummed in agreement and allowed himself to fall into step closer to Kenny, hoping the smaller boy hadn't noticed the change as their shoulders brushed slightly "i'd like to avoid going back for as long as possible"

Kenny nodded " yeah, it's not like we learn much there anyway" he spoke and smiles as he felt their shoulders touching every few seconds, his cheeks a soft pink shade as he occasionally peered up at the taller male, listening as Craig let out a soft sigh, though this time it was out of contentment rather than annoyance, the noirette watched as his breath curled up in tendrils of steam before dispersing into the air. " Christ... i wish i brought my cigs" he grumbled, remembering how he had left them in his room as he'd left in a rush this morning. The blonde hums and shuffled a hand into his pocket "i have a few" he spoke " Stan gave them to me" he spoke again and looks over at him as he sat down on the grass.

Craig blinked down at him before joining him on the grass " you keep em' you probably have a harder time getting a hold of them... i just steal them from my dad" he admitted, waving his hand dismissively, opening his can of energy drink with a satisfying crack. Kenny tilted his head and shrugs before putting them back into his pocket " if you say so" he hums holding his bottle of coke, thoughts of Karen running through his mind... he'd share it with her later he decided before looking over at the pond, relaxing instantly at the sight.

" you wanna come over for tea some time? my parents are out of town this weekend so i'm babysitting Ruby... but you can come over for pizza and video games if you'd like?" he asked,briefly worried that he'd let his hopeful tone slip through too much. The smaller male blinks and looks over at him, as if he'd heard him wrong " really?" he asked raising his eyebrows as his cheeks flushed " Ruby's a good kid.... she looks after Karen a lot in school" he spoke looking up at him with a small smile while Craig choked on his sandwich, gasping slightly before regaining his composure " Ruby's a bitch...she pushed me down the stairs" he grumbles dejectedly, taking a hesitant swig of his drink " but yeah... really... bring Karen too, maybe she can keep Ruby occupied for a bit"

Kenny blinks and snorted covering his mouth with his hands as he laughed " that sounds awful pfft" he let himself fall back into the grass onto his back " i would've anyway.... there's no way i would let her stay at home". Craig offered a small nod and joined him on the grass, staring up at the clouds as they moved across the sky" i understand... so tomorrow is Saturday.. you wanna come over?" he asked, turning onto his side to face Kenny and slowly picked at the grass that tickled his face.

The blonde blinked and rolled onto his side to face Craig, a grin slipping onto his face as he nodded " sure... that'd be nice" he hums and continued to openly stare at the male. "Sweet" Craig muttered, cringing at his own nasally voice. He could feel Kennys gaze on his face, could feel him studying him, the attention making his ears burn with embarrassment and his gut twist with butterflies. He thought briefly of Tweek, how he use to feel that with him... the thought made his face fall and the butterflied disappear. He decided to shake the thoughts away, he wouldn't let the jittery male control his life despite their relationship being over.

Kenny hums quietly and, as he had no filter blurted out " you have nice eyes" quietly, tipping his head back to look at the sky above them " reminds me of the sea....very deep" he hums out and fluttered his eyes closed contently. The taller male flushed even deeper " that's uh.. pretty gay dude" he tried to jest, giving Kenny a halfhearted nudge in the shoulder to hide how flustered he was, turning back to simply look up at the clouds, he tried to concentrate on calming the burning in his cheeks and the pounding in his chest. Blinking as he noticed Kenny humming once more " well i'm pretty gay myself" the smaller spoke and grins brightly as he was nudged.

Craig huffed out a small laugh " i mean same but... y'know" he watched the blonde flop over onto his back with an amused look " i thought you liked girls.... i hear a lot of stories y'know....but then i wouldn't be surprised if you'd managed to talk Stan into experimenting". Craig's words made Kenny wiggle his eyebrows in a playful manor " never said fully gay, just pretty gay" he grins " as long as they look nice and they've got a good personality and voice i'm down"

Craig snorted again, " that's me out of the question then" he chuckled at the way he wiggled his eyebrows, Kenny was truly ridiculous. The blonde opens his eyes to look over at him " your personality is great" he smirks "and so's your voice~" he purrs playfully "i'd say you're pretty much in the question" he hums with a grin watching as Craig let out a choked out sound. The noirette flushed darkly as he tugged at his hat to hide his face " fucking hell dude" he gasped,rolling around in a flustered panic, he paused to lay on his back again " you can't just blurt out stuff like that man" watching as Kennys lips pouted and how he had sat up. " why not?" he tipped his head and deepened his pout, blonde locks of fair falling into his face as his blue eyes gladly took in the red across Craig's cheeks.

" because!" Craig spluttered sitting back up" it's embarrassing..." he continued with a mumble, refusing to look at him as he willed his blush to disappear to no avail. Kenny simply pouted more, running his fingers through his blonde locks, shrugging his shoulders as he murmured a "sorry", eyes looking over the pond, vivid memories flooding through his mind, he'd woken up here many times after dying... Blinking as he heard Craig beginning to speak again. " Why...why are you apologising? it's embarrassing.....because i like being flirted with.... but i can't control my blushing" he grumbled hoping that him opening up to the blonde but put his mind to rest.

" because i embarrassed you?" the blonde questioned slightly and raised an eyebrow as he took his eyes from the pond and trailed them over the black haired male. " yeah... but it's embarrassing because i enjoy it" Craig grumbled clarifying once again, tucking his knees up to his chin as he stared across the pond, having long since given up on controlling the reddening of his cheeks tensing slightly as Kenny moved closer to him, hearing his hum close to his ear. The smaller male playfully rested his head on his shoulder, just hoping that he wouldn't be pushed away for the contact "everyone enjoys a compliment.... a flirt" he hums " its normal to get embarrassed over them"

Craig groans and pulled his hat over his face, ducking his head into his knees as he spoke " a friend can compliment a friend... flirting is a whole different thing" he mumbled.Kenny didn't know whether he should pull back or not, he could feel how tense Craig was... but he still hadn't been pushed off yet. He didn't want to overstep his boundaries...last time he did that it didn't end well....not well at all. he murmurs another soft apology as he looks over the water of the pond. " stop apologising and get your fucking head back on my shoulder" Craig growled, pulling his hat back up and glancing at the forlorn looking blonde " look.. i'm like emotionally constipated or something... so i'm not very good at dealing with compliments or flirting or rance or shit like that.... i don't know how to react so i just get flustered...doesn't mean that i want it to stop". The blonde simply hummed and shifted to press their sides together, resting his head back upon Craig's shoulder to curl up against his side.

The black haired male let out a small sigh, his head tilting to the side to rest on top of Kennys, after a moment however he murmured " about the cigs... do you think we could share one?" he tried approaching the subject apprehensively. Kenny felt a rush of heat go through him as he felt the head resting upon his own, a smile slipping onto his features " yeah" he murmurs and picked one from his pocket as well as his lighter before lighting it with ease and offering it to the taller male. Craig took the cigarette between his fingers, taking a long slow drag with a grateful hum. he pulled the cigarette from his lips, holding the smoke in for a short while before letting it out through his nose, watching the smoke drift around them before handing it back to Kenny.

The shorter male shifted against him to hold the cigarette and take a drag with ease, slowly parting his lips to let it flow from his mouth with a hum of contentment as the nicotine filled his system. With a small chuckle, Craig plucked the cigarette from between Kenny's fingers, giving him a mischievous smirk as he slipped it between his own lips again, inhaling a lungful of smoke before blowing it out in a stream directly at Kenny's face, watching as Kenny's face changed from a curious look to one of surprise. The blonde squeaked and fluttered his eyes closed as the smoke hit his face " rude" he spoke playfully and grins.

" yeah, that's me" Craig mumbles, stealing another quick drag before handing it back to Kenny again, this time he made sure he had the blondes attention before puffing out few rings of smoke, hoping the blonde would at least find it somewhat impressive". Kenny grinned at the sight as he took another drag, humming as the smoke filled his lungs before breathing it out " sweet" he lent into his shoulder more as he watched the smoke filling the air.

The noirette snorted slightly, subsequently huffing out the remaining smoke in his lungs "that's as far as my skill goes im afraid" he hummed, letting the dull buzz of nicotine settle over his mind, over about a year of abuse, the substances did little to actually calm his nerves, but the small buzz he did get he cherished. He also revelled in the new comfort of smoking with another person brought him too, a small smile creeping onto his lips without his mind realising. Kenny felt his own smile brighten at the smile he saw, simply pressing closer until their sides were flushed against each other, humming softly as he just nodded " its cool"

However the new closeness didn't go unnoticed as Craig quirked up an eyebrow and his lips curled from a smile to a smirk " funny... i never pegged you as a cuddler " he mused. The blonde looks up at him and grins brighter " what did you peg me as then Tucker?" he playfully teased and flicked his tongue over his bottom lip with a soft hum at the leftover taste of smoke. While Craig shrugged, returning Kenny's playful look, only somewhat more awkwardly with a sharper gaze "i don't know McCormick... what did you peg me as?" he crooned, leaning a little further into Kenny's personal space, challenging his dominance over the silly teasing game.

Kenny felt another grin tugging at his lips even more and hums as he stayed still, letting Craig into his personal space " what did you want me to peg you as?" he purrs sweetly and bumps their noses together in a playfully submissive gesture before taking a gamble and nipping the tip of the taller males nose with a breath,lips curling up as he spoke to him.

" a switch~"


	3. CHAPTER 3

Craig let out a yelp, jumping back slightly and pressing a finger to his nose briefly as a deep blush spread across his cheeks " fuck McCormick" he mumbled, eyes still staring intensely at the other, who was still only a few inches away while Kenny raises a brow and playfully shifted to get back into Craig's personal space " what?" he questions teasingly " backing down?" he asked as he placed a cautious hand on his thigh, lightly pushing himself up to Craig's height.

The taller male tried to ignore how he felt his cheeks heat up further " you wish, princess" he jested, raising an eyebrow slightly as he bustled closer, straining his shoulders so that he gained a couple more inches of height while the blonde boy pouted and shifted " princess?" he hums, a grin spreading across his face once again as he playfully let his full weight, which honestly wasn't much onto Craig, peering up at him as he half lay on his chest " you're cute when red" he flirted " really brings out your eyes" he slowly tugged the sides of Craig's hat down to cover his eyes and once more, nipped at his nose gently.

" not keen on the nickname?" the taller mused, shifting his arms to take the extra weight and keep them both upright. " are you forgetting the Japanese Princess Kenny... fairest maiden of South Park?" he teased, huffing slightly as his hat came over his eyes and he felt Kenny's teasing nipping at his cold nose again. Kenny laughed and shifted to bring his nose up the males jaw and sweetly bump their noses together " i'd never forget....that dress was the best" he smiles " it was so comfortable" he sank into his chest more and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, his body bending at an awkward angle as he was still contemplating whether or not he was good to sit in his lap or not.

But before long, Craig let out a sot snort and tugged the smaller boy into his lap pretending not to be flustered by their closer proximity " it looked good on you" he stated, his voice monotonous as he tried his best to hide his nerves. " we use to be pretty close as kids, Kenny.... it was nice playing together and teaming up and stuff...guess we grew apart... i followed Tweek and you... followed Cartman and all that... fucking mistake pinning my hopes on that caffeinated spaz". The blonde squeaked slightly as he slid into his lap, knees sinking to either side of Craig's hips as he settled down against him, his face warming with the compliment he heard " you think so?" he smiles and listened to him " i thought you hated me..." he murmurs " you always glare at our table, thought it'd be better if i stayed away" he rested his head down against his shoulder.

"nah... i hate that Nazi fatass... i hate how he treats his so called friends... i hate that you all put up with him... i don't hate you" Craig mumbles into the top of Kennys head, enjoying the cool breeze that danced around them, watching the way it made the pond ripple. Kenny hums and tilted his head, closing his eyes " sometimes....sometimes he's not all that bad" he murmurs into his neck, at least Cartman remembered the sheer amount of times he'd died... Kyle and Stan didn't and he'd killed himself in front of them many times.... well he honestly didn't think anyone except Eric knew.

A quiet grunt of disbelief and a small jostle to get more comfortable was Craig's initial response as he picked his words carefully" i'll take your word for it" was the least offensive thing he could come up with. The blonde giggles in amusement" you don't need to believe me, you have your own opinions and reasons" he spoke and looks up at him through his lashes with a small smile.

The taller male glanced down at Kenny and grunted again before shrugging " i guess... but y'know.." he murmured, still supporting both of them " we should try hanging out again.." while Kenny smiles and nodded in an instant " that would be nice" he spoke and shifted to sit up in his lap, content to begin playing with the sides of Craig's hat as they spoke, something he did a lot when they were younger. " y'know" the black haired male began, fidgeting slightly, his nose wrinkling " tugging at my hat still pisses me off to no end" he grumbled, sitting back slightly to stare down at Kenny. The blonde tilted his head to the side and laughs softly " too bad Tucker~" he clicks his tongue and pulled his hat over his eyes again " guess you'll just have to begin dealing with it again~"

Craig growled softly, trying to tug his hat back up, making his hair stick out from underneath it at odd angles " stop that McCormick!" he huffed before pulling the blondes hood back up and pulling the toggles to close it over his face, Kenny yelped and whines as the hood closed around his face, his nose and mouth poking out as he went still in Craig's lap. The noirette simply chuckled and lent forwards, nipping at Kenny's nose, as he had done to him " i think i can call that checkmate" he coos, leaning down so that his mouth was right next to where Kenny's ear would be beneath his hood " wouldn't you say so, princess?"

The blonde shuddered and his breath caught in his throat, his chest arching slightly at the coos and Craig's tone of voice, licking his dry lips as he stammers out a reply " y-yeah" he swallows thickly as his cheeks turned red. Craig smirked and purred " good boy~" slowly nuzzling the side of the blondes head, " couldn't have you thinking you could just get away with tugging my hat now could we?" he uttered.

The smaller male bit his bottom lip as his breath hitched in his throat once more, his thighs clenching slightly as he unconsciously tipped his head back more for the male " n-no" he managed through his breathing. Craig couldn't help the hitch in his own breathing as he felt Kenny's thighs clenching around him, the power trip he was feeling from the whole situation and just the pure joy he felt of being able to be close to the blonde again after years of social separation, " maybe if you're good, i'll let you wear it sometime" he chuckles. Kenny's lips quirked up at the idea " ye-yea, that'd be nice" he smiles and shifted in Craig's lap as if waiting for him to pull his hood back down.

Craig sat back slowly, taking in the sight of the blondes lips and nose poking out from the fluffy lining of his parka before pulling it down to rest on his shoulders, sniggering at the way the blondes hair stuck out at odd angles which lead to Kenny pouting and whining "Don't laugh" as he lightly punched his arm which in turn lead to Craig laughing harder, brushing kennys hand away from his arm " you hit like a girl" he teased, flicking the others nose slightly.

Kenny squeaked and blinks at the flick " well a princes doesn't usually need to fight her own battles" he spoke playfully and slumped into him " i have people to fight them for me~ like my trusted thief~" he coos, while Craig scoffed and looked up at the sky, reminiscing their childhood "if i remember correctly... the princess was quite feisty in the day, M'lady gave me quite a few black eyes and definitely a run for my money" he hums remembering the many times that Kenny had hoisted his dress up with one hand as he drew the other back for a powerful swing, he remembered clearly the sharp pain as knuckles connected with his cheek or eye and how despite his best efforts to fight back, he was beaten nearly every time, completely enamoured by the blonde in a dress.

The smaller male hums "i'm not as strong as i use to be" he murmurs and pursed his lips " my old bones can't hold me forever" he spoke sweetly " my prince hasn't came to save me~ i'm going to be an old lady soon" he continued playfully falling back against his chest snorting at Craig's reply of " Don't give me that shit... i'm older than you" the taller gave Kenny a playful shove as the blonde flopped around dramatically " if you're going to be an old lady... that makes me ancient" he huffed almost pouting at the thought.

Kenny laughs sweetly and squeaked at the shove, slipping to the grass with another burst of laughter " meannnn~" he whines out and looks up at him "careful dear~ don't want to break my bones with all this roughhousing" he faked a frail tone and blinking as Craig leant over him with a smirk, "shame" he crooned, dropping his voice low as he leant closer down "i always thought you'd like it rough...guess i was mistaken" there was a slight purr to his tone as he went to sit back up while the blonde males body shuddered almost violently beneath him at his tone, lips parting as he blushed deeply, his thoughts cursing himself, an embarrassed sound leaving his lips as he held back the moan bubbling in his throat, his thighs giving a shake as he attempted to ground himself, wrapping his arms around Craig's neck to pull him fully over him as he spoke lowly " why don't you find out just what i like then, Tucker?" he peers up through his long lashes.

The taller male followed the arms that pulled him down until he was looming over the smaller frame, crowding him with his long arms " nah... i wouldn't want to break the fair maiden.... i don't think she could handle me~" he purred, leering slightly at the boy beneath him, letting out a confident aura while the blonde breaths out a soft smile as his back was pressed into the grass as he bit down on his lip as the words easily flowed from his lips at the challenge, fingers sliding up to cup the back of Craig's neck " you'd be surprised what she can handle" he purrs sweetly.

Craig chuckles " you were only just telling me how frail you are....how's a guy suppose to know what to do,M'lady?" he teases making to back away before he was pulled back down by the blonde. Kenny pouted as he hugged his neck more, squealing slightly as his body was lifted as Craig shifted upwards, whining as he gave up and slumped back into the grass with a firmer pout " figure it out" before freezing as Craig leant over and brushed his nose down his thin neck, all his pent up frustration from the recent problems with Tweek and the feelings he had for Kenny as a child bubbling to the surface.

Tweek.... Craig paled, his breath catching in his throat as his stomach churned at the thought of the twitchy boy, he tugged back quickly resisting the urge to vomit from the anxiety the other instilled in him. Kenny purrs sweetly at the nose rubbing against his neck but stopped at the way Craig had pulled away quickly " C-Craig?" he stammers and looks over at him tilting his head " you okay?" he spoke slowly. The noirette nodded " y-yeah" breathing out and biting his lip slightly, he was so conflicted. On one side...having Kenny where he'd wanted him since they were kids was all too tempting... on the other hand, he was scared from his experiences with Tweek....the other blonde had been overly possessive and so unbelievably paranoid that Craig felt stifled and he couldn't shake the tense feeling it gave him " i...i've only just broken up with Tweek... we probably shouldn't fuck around..."

The blonde swallows thickly and lets his hands fall to his sides at the words that left the other male, with a warily smile as he nodded, staying silent for the next few tense moments before parting his lips to ask for the time, he didn't want to be late picking up Karen.... he shifted beneath Craig with an awkward look, cheeks still and embarrassed rosy shade. Craig however could tell that the other boy was hurt, he could just see the disappointment in his eyes and Craig felt it tug on his heart strings. "Kenny....i'm sorry... look,... i'm interested...it's not that i don't like you, because i do....it's just..." he trailed off, hating the way his despiration leaked into his voice, hating the fact he was weak enough to let someone like Tweek get to him.

Kenny just shook his head and flashed a pained smile " no no its fine" he spoke softly and shrugged his shoulders, fingers picking at the blades of grass as he kept his gaze down " it's no big deal, it's cool" he stammers through his words as his stomach churned and twisted, though honestly he just wished he would die in that moment" you need time to get over Tweek i get it and it's cool" he offered a big smile, hoping it looked good enough to pass of as a happy smile.

A small whimper left Craig's lips as he allowed himself a moment of weakness " i can tell you're upset" he whines softly and took one of Kenny's cold hands into his own, eyes desperately searching for a trace of something, anything in the blondes expression and in an act of panic he dipped forwards to press a messy but tender kiss to Kenny's lips before pulling back " a promise?" he offered as a sad smile spread across his face " a kiss for the princess as proof i'll return...."

Kenny froze at the whimper, his eyes slowly watering as he felt the lips against his own, his shoulders beginning to tremble as he listened to his words, " o-okay" just simply closing his mouth and nodding along to Craig's words as his eyes downcast to the floor, he hardly showed much emotion when he was hurt.... he'd learnt not to to show Karen he was okay....

He just sucked it up and nodded slowly.


	4. CHAPTER 4

Craig let out a sigh, his shoulders dropping as he pulled away and hugged his knees to his chest, slowly curling in on himself " i fucked up didn't i" he whispered, it was a statement rather than a question, he didn't even look at Kenny as he spoke. While the blonde swallows a breath and slowly placed a hand on his shoulder before leaning over to brush his lips against his cheek " we're fine Craig" he spoke as he gently slid his arms around his shoulders to bring him into a hug " i can wait" he spoke again " it's really fine Craig, honestly" he looks down at him and offered a wobbly smile " let's go pick up our sisters..." he spoke nosing against the side of his jaw lightly as he tried to lighten the mood.

With a soft sniffle,Craig nuzzled into Kenny's touch, turning to press his nose to the tip of the blondes in an Eskimo kiss " sure" he mutters, offering a forced smile as he stood, hand out in an offer to help the blonde off the ground.The smaller male looks up at the hand and slowly took it, allowing Craig to pull him to his feet after he had picked up his backpack.He gently bumps their hips together " race ya there" he spoke in a teasing fashion to try lighten the mood "c'mon" he grinned.

The noirette stumbled as he was nudged, scowling, mouth opening as if to say something snide- before he realised who he was with again and bit his tongue. He instead chose to slouch over and began to walk " You can offer to race me all you like McCormick, but i'm not going any faster than this". Kenny simply pouted his lips " awh come on Tucker" he whines out before he felt a grin slip onto his lips " hey Tucker~ how strong do you reckon you are?" his lips curling into a bigger grin whilst Craig simply raised his eyebrows, confused by the question. " uhh" he mulled over the thought, looking back upon whatever fights he'd gotten into recently... he'd won a fair few... but he'd also lost just as many. " Pretty strong..." he decided shrugging as he replied to the blonde.

Kenny grins and shifted where he stood " pretty strong eh?" he spoke as he stopped walking, allowing Craig to walk a few steps before he jumped onto his back with a hum, arms looping around his shoulders as he clung to him " carry me! Princess's orders~!" Whilst Craig made a choking sound, stumbling forwards at an alarming rate before finding his balance, his hands instinctively gripping at Kenny's thighs to keep the blonde from falling " what the fuck Kenny!" he gasped, feet rooted to the spot as he attempted to make sense of the situation and honestly, he had to calm his rapidly beating heart.

The blonde pouted again " come onnnnn" he allowed his voice to come out in a whine " i'm a frail old lady! Now mush!" he pulled at the sides of Craig's hat in a playful manor before whining once again as Craig didn't move " i don't weigh that much, i thought you said you were strong" he let his lips go into a deeper pout. " i am strong!" Craig snapped, a growl in his tone as he started to walk back towards the school " i just wasn't expecting you to try and body slam me like a fucking pro wrestler"

Kenny's eyes shined " you reckon i could be a pro?" he spoke resting his chin on top of Craig's hat, nosing the top contently , laughing as he was carried by the other. The taller boy smirked, turning his head slightly in an attempt to peek at the blonde. " sure" he crooned, his voice dropping back to a sultry purr " if you wore a dress you'd have them dropping at your feet before you even laid a hand on them". The blonde laughed more into his shoulder, tossing his head back as he laughed harder, body tipping back at his high pitched giggles "ah~ i wish" he smiled " i don't have any dresses that would fit sadly" he hums

A soft hum left the noirettes lips as he adjusted his body to balance out again, thumbs rubbing soft circles into Kenny's thighs " i'd kill to see you in a dress again" he says without a moment of hesitation, his voice holding a wistful tone. " you made me so confused when i was a kid" he'd tried to make it sound bitter, tried to hide the fact that reminiscing gave him giddy butterflies, but the slight chuckle in his tone gave him away. Kenny giggles " i'd kill to get a chance to wear one again" he noses his neck, body completely relaxed against his back " i could ask Wendy or Bebe about it.... they helped me last time" he smiled and slowly began to fiddle with Craig's hat again.

Another hum left Craig's lips as he mulled over a plan in his head, placing Kenny onto the ground as they neared the school. Giving an over exaggerated bow as he turned to the blonde, he chuckled softly. " your destination your highness..." he straightened up. " may i assist the princess with anything else?". The smaller male smiled as he was carefully placed down, giggling at the other males bow before taking his hand " wait with me?" he asked leaning into his side " nothing else that i can think of right now" he smiles more and squeezed his hand gently, nosing his way more against his chest as he watched Craig search for the two girls. Craig smiles " sure thing M'lady... anything for the fairest in the land". his fingers gripping Kenny's softly as he peered over the sea of heads in search of Karen and Ruby.

The noirette continued to scan the sea of students, ignoring the ones who shot him and Kenny odd looks. He was beginning to shift impatiently when he finally caught a glimpse of Ruby, Karen shuffling alongside her. " hey!" he shouted, waving a hand in the air " over here short-stack!". Ruby simply scowled at the yelling " come on Karen, your brothers with mine too" she murmurs and dragged her over to the two older boys " don't call me that" she huffed out to Craig once she was close enough and watched how Kenny's eyes light up and how he let go of Craig to sweep Karen up into his arms.

"Whatever" Craig grumbled, mourning the loss of the blondes hand in his own. " well.... i guess i'll see you tomorrow McCormick" he called over his shoulder as he turned away, hoping to get away from the school as soon as possible, but no sooner had he turned his back on Kenny, he ran straight into Tweek, freezing and staggering back slightly as he felt himself tense up, and this was exactly what he wanted to avoid. The twitchy boy simply stared at him with a bitter look " Craig...." he spat out taking a step towards the taller " why were you h-holding Kenny's hand a-a earlier?"

Ruby crossed her arms impatiently as she stood beside her brother and spoke up " it really doesn't matter now does it?" she spat out childishly " my brother's help Clyde's hand before, and you didn't seem to care then" she spoke huffing and holding onto Craig's hand attempting to drag him forwards " i want to go home" while the noirette stayed frozen in place, face pale as he looked back at Kenny, then at Tweek once more. " you.... you've been watching me?" he asked, sounding like a guilty child, seeming to draw in on himself as if he'd been caught doing something he shouldn't have. He ignored Ruby's protests, too focused on trying to placate the angry coffee addict that stood before him, twitching growing worse with his rage " o of course i- gah!- was... h-h-how do you think i-i-i feel seeing you fool around w-w-with some slut n-not even two weeks after we broke up?" Tweek growled shoving Craig in the chest, causing him to let go of Ruby's hand and stumble back into Kenny's side.

Kenny yelped in surprise, almost dropping Karen as he turned to catch Craig in his side with wide eyes, swallowing as he placed Karen down gently and turned Craig's side covering Karen's ears. " i'm not a slut" he spoke instantly, hurt dancing across his features, he joked about it a lot of the time..... but it was just a cover up Eric had created for the amount of times he'd missed school because he had died....

Craig's gaze flickered between Kenny and Ruby, wanting desperately to stick up for himself as well as Kenny, but his throat stayed tight with guilt he knew he shouldn't be feeling, whilst Tweek simply ignored the two people coming to Craig's rescue and continued his rant " o-or did you l-l-like Kenny all along? was he a b-ba-back up plan? someone y-you could run to if we d-didn't work out?" he hissed before turning to Kenny "-gah! hear that McCormick? C-Craig's only a-after you for sex...y-you're a back up plan"

The blonde winced before frowning " that's where you're wrong" he spoke and let go of Karen to stand in front of the other blonde as he crossed his arms " because he wont" he spoke " because he's still getting over your sorry ass" he shrugged before speaking again " i mean yeah, im probably better at sex than you anyway" his voice lowered " so get good". Craig snapped out of his stupor at Kenny's words, feeling an odd mix of love and shame bubble in the pit of his stomach, he turned back to Tweek, feeling utterly weak and helpless.....embarrassed by his show of weakness " you were the one who dumped me.." he growled, stepping to Kenny's side protectively, grasping his hand in his own in a defiant manor. " And right now Kenny's the only one holding me together....so back off" a strange sense of satisfaction dropping into Craig's system as he watched the shock creep onto Tweek's face, letting out a sigh as the twitchy blonde turned on his heels and retreated accepting that he'd lost the battle.

Kenny felt the pain in his chest as he swallows thickly, being called a slut in front of his own little sister? Now that was just uncalled for, though Craig's hand in his own made him feel warm as he stayed silent, listening to the way Craig spoke as he felt the air rush from his lungs, slowly struggling to gain air into his lungs as his eyes stared at the spot where Tweek once was before his legs began to shake, his body tipping into Craig's side with a stumble. The taller male caught Kenny easily, supporting him against his chest " kenny?" he called out, trying to get a look at his face. " Kenny are you okay?" concern laced his tone as he spoke, he could feel his own heartrate picking up. He held him closer, tightening his arms around him as he whispered soothingly into the side of Kenny's hood " im so sorry that happened"

The blondes fingers trembled as he shakily unzipped the front of his parka as his lips parted to try suck in a shaky breath, instantly coughing at the way the air was suddenly in his throat. arms sliding around his neck as he was held tightly to Craig's chest, desperately trying to suck in slow breaths as he heard Karen's shaky voice asking if he was okay, fingers curling and holding onto Kenny's leg.Craig glanced down at her, his gaze softening. He knew that Ruby could look after her, " hey Karen" he said softly, brushing a hand through her hair " why don't you and Ruby head to our place while i try help your brother? my parents will get you some food and i'll bring Kenny back as soon as possible" he suggested rubbing the blondes back, hoping to help the smaller boy relax a little as he nodded to Ruby, watching as she took Karen's hand and walk home.

The smaller males fingers grasped at Craig's shoulders more as he sucked in a deep hacking breath, his head ducking down as his thin shoulders gave a shake, he really didn't want to die by choking because of the fucking spaz! Tears slowly bubbled to the surface of his eyes, it's not like Craig would remember him dying anyway.... but still.... he coughed softly into his shoulder as a rush of air filled his lungs, confusion running through his brain before he pressed against Craig more. Seems like Satan or God were being good to him for once..... maybe Eric had blackmailed them... blinking up as he heard Craig.

" hey" the noirette coos and continued to rub the blondes back, nuzzling softly into the top of his head as he slowly tugged him away from the prying eyes of the playground, feeling his own tension ease as he found a small secluded area. " hey Kenny...try to relax for me" he whispers, holding him impossibly closer. " please? im sorry that happened....nothing Tweek said is true...please calm down". Kenny let out a choking sound and clung to the taller male, a shaky sound escaping his lips as he slowly began to suck in smaller breaths, his body relaxing and sinking down against him, everyone called him a slut.... it didn't mean it hurt any less though,a shaky sigh left his lips as he managed out " s-sorry ....i-i-i" he swallows as he was simply shushed.

With a soft sigh Craig moved his hands up to cup Kenny's cheeks, tilting his head upwards so he could look into his eyes " you don't have anything to apologise for " he whispers softly, pressing their foreheads together softly as he moved his hands once again to swaddle Kenny in another embrace. The blonde felt his eyes water as he felt the hands tilting his face up, blue eyes looking up into the pools of Craig's eyes, a sniffle leaving his lips as he closed his eyes. " i'm sorry you have to put up with someone like me..." he clenched his hands in Craig's shirt as more tears bubbled beneath his eyelids " i'm not someone you should like... i'm just a waste" he managed through shaky lips as he kept his eyes closed, afraid of Craig's reaction.

The taller could feel his own eyes water at the heartbreak in Kenny's voice, the fear of being cast away or treated like dirt and in a moment of sheer desperation to prove that the blonde in his arms was worth much more than that, Craig dove forwards and claimed his lips in a bruising kiss.


End file.
